1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rear viewing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle rear viewing device, there has been known a device including a rear under view mirror that reflects an area below and behind the body of a vehicle (hereinafter, also referred to as a “vehicle body”) to an occupant on a driver seat (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-143537).
The rear viewing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-143537 includes the rear under view mirror disposed on the front of a rear windshield (i.e., in the interior of the vehicle) or the back thereof (i.e., on the exterior of the vehicle), and markers, e.g., lines or triangles, for positioning. The markers are arranged on a reflecting mirror of the rear under view mirror and/or rear part of the vehicle body which is reflected on the reflecting mirror. The device is designed so that a driver viewing the rear of the vehicle can accurately grasp the positional relationship between an image reflected on the reflecting mirror and the vehicle by allowing markers on the reflecting mirror to coincide with markers on the rear part of the vehicle body on the surface of the reflecting mirror.